Present improvements in container fabricating and filling equipment and the increased production rates required for the more economical presentation of products make improvements in article handling equipment highly desirable. Previously used chain, roller and gravity handling systems may now be considered too inefficient, noisy, cumbersome or mechanically unreliable for full satisfaction of present day requirements. In order to provide improved production results, it is acknowledged that others have previously used pressurized air for moving, sorting, elevating, turning and dispensing separable articles of the type to be handled by the apparatus described herein. In general it is believed that the design, operation and results obtained from use of the applicant's new equipment provides a further improved result.